Recreational vehicles are often very open in that they may have little or no tops or minimal coverage protecting a driver and passenger from outside air. A classic outdoor fun vehicle is a JEEP®. Many variations in custom construction are known for JEEP® vehicles including a fabric roof, also called a soft top. With a soft top, a JEEP® vehicle is still generally open around the sides and back of the vehicle. Similar soft-top type constructions are available with other trucks and off road vehicles. There are also similar constructions with respect to boats where small tops offer some protection from sun and rain but still allow free air flow around a captain and passengers.
Existing vehicle roofs are very limited in their visual creativity. Existing roofs are often made from vinyl or other opaque material to shield sun and water from an occupant in the vehicle. These materials also completely block sunlight from reaching the inside of the vehicle through the top. As a result, these types of tops have very drab appearances.